This invention relates to a plastic or fiber-reinforced plastic duckbill speculum, and particularly relates to a gynecologic diagnostic apparatus. Further, because this duckbill speculum will be immediately disposed as soon as it has been used, the disposable apparatus according to the present invention can thereby ensure the diagnostic means are safe and hygienic.
In gynecology, the examination of the vagina is an important and frequent medical practice which deserves a great deal of attention. There are many cases where a woman is infected due to contact with an infected apparatus: Some of these disease are vulvitis, uterus infection, and ovaritis. Furthermore, some of these diseases make a woman sterile, or may even result in a stillbirth when the woman is pregnant.
In view of such a problem generally existing in gynecology, most of the hospitals and doctors use alcohol or the heat-sterilization method to sterilize those apparatus which will contact the patient's skin.
However, due to some species of germs with high resistance, or improper sterilization procedures, both two aforesaid sterilization methods cannot kill all germs on diagnostic apparatus. Therefore, a number of unfortnate female patients will be ineluctably infected with some serious diseases.
Due to the aforementioned drawbacks in using those conventional apparatus--they are too expensive to dispose after use end also may become disease mediums--the present application can be seen to be far superior.
A kind of gynecologic diagnostic apparatus which is made of relatively cheap materials so as to provide a disposable speculum to ensure a safe and hygienic diagnosis is hence eagerly desired.